A Stormy Night
by Heuress
Summary: A terrible storm wakes up a young America and it's up to England to put him back to sleep. Short one-shot.


**A/N: Hello, hello, hello! Happy May Day to all that celebrate it and to all that don't! This was just a silly, random, hopefully fluffy short one-shot that I felt the need to write. I know, it's a rubbish story title, but I didn't know what else to call it. I'm that creative ha ha. I hope that America's English isn't too hard to understand XD! The characters are probably OOC in this. As I'm not a very good writer, any constructive criticism you may have would be most helpful (as would any kind of feedback). Please read and enjoy!**

**A Stormy Night**

It was a little windy outside and there were no stars visible in the dark, obsidian sky. Rain drops pattered against the windows of a large manor, some carried away by the light gale. Inside said manor was a certain blond nation, who was currently seated in his favourite armchair in the living room. The armchair had been moved directly in front of the fireplace and a large, magnificent fire was roaring and dancing in it as if it were alive.

The fire was the only source of light in the room, allowing the green-eyed nation to read his book. The fire flickered brightly in the country's face, making it luster in some areas. England sat up straight, but was relaxed, as he read his book in peace. His odd-looking reading glasses slipped further down the bridge of his nose and he pushed them back in place using his forefinger.

The sound of the clock on the mantel ticking, the soothing sound of the gale crashing against the windows, and the sound of him turning a page every once in a while were the only noises that could be heard from inside the room. England closed his eyes and allowed a contented sigh to escape his lips. The only thing that he could think of that would make his night better would be if he had a nice cup of tea. He slowly opened his eyes again and stared transfixedly at the fire, lost in thought. When he snapped out of it, he resumed his reading.

_Tick. Tock._ _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ The clock kept ticking as the wind outside grew stronger and stronger. It was only a matter of time before it manifested into something worse.

Soon enough, a clap of thunder boomed, shaking the house a little. England wasn't fazed in the least; he had known that there was going to be a storm tonight. He licked the tip of his finger and turned the page. The light rain had long since turned into a pouring hail storm, bashing the windows ferociously. England leaned back in his chair. He was too immersed in his book to take notice of what was going on.

Another roar of thunder shook the house, this time accompanied by a flash of lightning. Once again, England acted as if he hadn't heard a thing. A few more claps of thunder and flashes of lightning followed, and it soon proved to be too much to ignore. This storm was quite a fierce one. There was no way he'd be able to finish the chapter. Knowing this, however, England still did not put his book down. He focused his attention on the book, ignoring the howling wind, the pounding hail, the roaring thunder and the striking lightning.

He actually managed to read a few pages before he was interrupted by the sounds of someone bawling like a baby and footsteps approaching him with surprising speed. England immediately tensed and before he could even register what was going on, a loud voice cried out.

"ENGLAND!"

Something attacked England's legs and England had to fight back the strong urge to kick the obviously midget-sized attacker. His attacker seemed to be crying while it latched itself on England's legs, which seemed fairly odd.

He slowly peered over his book and was relieved to find that he was not, in fact, under attack, and that it was just his young colony clinging onto his legs for dear life.

"America, what on earth are you doing up at this hour? You ought to be in bed." England scolded lightly but froze as America lifted his head to stare up at England with wide, adorable, baby blue eyes. Unshed tears were sparkling in them and threatened to fall. "What's the matter?" England asked, his voice considerably softer than it had been before.

"M-make it stop. P- pwease." America's bottom lip was trembling and he looked as if he was going to burst into tears.

"Make what stop?" England put his book down.

"T-the nwoise." America said quietly and yelped as a flash of lightning streaked past and illuminated the room for less than a second. A clap of thunder followed and America whimpered and buried his head in between England's legs.

"You're afraid of the thunder?"

A few nods answered his question, America's face still buried between his legs. England sighed as America's hold on his legs tightened. The poor lad seemed so terrified, so England did what any good big brother would do; he scooped him up and placed the little colony on his lap, doing his best to comfort him in any way he could. America immediately wrapped his tiny little arms around England's neck, almost suffocating him. England's bushy eyebrows creased into a frown as he felt America's entire body shaking.

"Is... is it gowing to stop now?" America asked in a small voice. England was quite unused to hearing America speak so quietly.

"Of course it will, America. It's going to stop." England whispered, hugging the little colony closer to his body in a protective manner. America sniffled, resting his head on his big brother's shoulder. Another roar of thunder caused America to tense up. The wind crashed against the windows and America let out a sob.

"Hush, little one, hush." England attempted to comfort his young colony. He rubbed soothing circles on America's back, hoping that it would at least quieten him down a little.

"When wiw it stop?" America asked, nuzzling his face closer to the crook of England's neck.

"Soon, America... soon," England replied, bringing a hand up to stroke America's soft blond hair. He picked his book back up with his other hand and asked, "Would you like me to read you a story?"

America nodded, making wisps of hair graze England's face.

"Would you like me to read it here or in your room?" England really wanted to stay here, by the warm fireplace. However, it would probably be ideal if he took America up to his bedroom. Although his dear baby brother was still shaken up, he did look pretty tired and England would rather he fell asleep in his bed instead of on him.

"Hewe." America's answer was muffled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Heer." America lifted his head a little and repeated before once more burying his face in the crook of his big brother's neck. England shook his head, a small smile making its way on his face.

"If you insist," England decided to continue where he left off. He cleared his throat and commenced reading `Gulliver's Travels´. The poor colony looked thoroughly confused, barely understanding a word that England was saying.

"_Judges are picked out from the most dextrous lawyers, who are grown old or lazy, and having been biased all their lives against truth or equity, are under such a fatal necessity of favouring fraud, perjury and oppression, that I have known several of them to refuse a large bribe from the side where justice lay, rather than injure the faculty by doing any thing unbecoming their nature in office._" England read and America pulled away from his brother for a moment.

"What are you swaying?" America asked, staring at his guardian with those big, innocent eyes of his.

"Well, what the character obviously means when he says this, is that he believes that judges are corrupted. Lawyers are corrupted. The whole justice system is corrupted." England explained simply, however it was clear that America did not understand.

"This bwook is bowing. Wead another." America said before sticking his thumb in his mouth. England grimaced.

"America, take your thumb out of your mouth." England ordered, his face contorted in disgust.

"...What?"

England took the little colony's hand and gently pulled it away from America's face, "Do not put your thumb in your mouth, alright?"

America tilted his head to the side before giving off a nod.

England sighed, "Let's just get on with the story, shall we?"

"Noooo! I no wike `Guwiver's Twavels´." America whined. England had to resist the urge to correct America's grammar. Even though the boy was butchering his beautiful language, England reminded himself that America really was just a child.

"Well what do you suggest we read then?"

"A faiwytale!"

England grinned. He knew that he was doing a brilliant job raising America, "Ah, a fairytale, eh? Well, I do believe that I just might have some of those."

England scooped America up into his arms and stood up, resting the colony on his hip. He strolled over to several bookshelves, complating on which book to take.

"Which one would you like me to read, little one?" England asked as he showed America his fairytale book collection. America scanned the books with his eyes, skimming over the ones he deemed uninteresting. He then pointed at a blue book.

"That one!"

England's smile faltered a little as his eyes landed on the book. An adult's book.

"How about we read this one instead?" England gestured towards a dull-looking brown book.

"Okay..." America said, despite looking unhappy with England's decision. England reached out a hand and grabbed the book, gently pulling it out of the shelf. He walked back towards his armchair and sat down, seating America down on his lap. The young colony fidgeted about, trying to find a comfortable position. When he had settled down, England began to read. The tale was about a young woman's unrequited love for a man who did not care for her while his brother adored her. England tried to make the story as simple as he could for America and changed the story a bit, as the ending was not one that America would like.

America didn't understand much of the story at all, however he seemed to enjoy it anyway, asking questions here and there, interrupting the story whenever he felt like it. It did tend to get a tad annoying.

"Why is she twying to mawwy the bad man?"

"He isn't a bad man, America. He just doesn't return her affections."

"But he don't care abouwt her at all." America pointed out, puckering his bottom lip.

"Sometimes, America, people don't care about others. Humans don't care, nations don't care... nobody cares."

"But why?"

"Because that is the way things work in life, my boy. That is the way things work."

America stared back at him before looking down, "Can you...," America cocked his head to the side, "Wead mowe pwease?"

England drew his eyes to the clock before giving America an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, America, but you've stayed up long enough. It's way past your bedtime."

"I- I don't wanna go to bwed!"

"Too bad, you're going."

"I can't go to bwed!

"Why not?"

"Because... the stowm still is go."

England stared blankly at his little brother.

"...What?"

"The stowm!" America repeated, as if that was all the explanation that was needed. England still stared at him. "Boom boom!" America exclaimed, his little hands outstretched before bringing them together with a clap. He made other various motions with his hands.

"...The storm?"

"Yes!" America pouted, twisting around so that his whole body was facing towards his guardian.

"America, the storm can't hurt you. You know that."

"It's scawy..."

England sighed a little before looking at America straight in the eye, "There are some things that are scary, America. But that doesn't mean that we should fear them."

America gave him a quizzical look.

"What I'm trying to say is that if you're afraid of something, you should face your fears. Stand up to them. Destroy them."

"How... how can I destwoy a stowm?"

England's expression was completely taken over by a blank mask, "That's not what I meant. You seemed to have no problem forgetting about the storm while I was reading you a story. In fact, you seemed rather happy while you were distracted."

America looked a little pensive as England's words registered.

"Maybe it isn't the storm you're afraid of..." England mused.

America stared at him for a while before saying, "No, it's the stowm."

England hid a smile as America grinned at him. The sound of the clock ticking made England clear his throat, "You know what? I think it's time to get you back in bed."

It was amazing how quickly America's expression changed.

"NO! I don't wanna go to bwed!" America shook his head rapidly as the words spilled out of his mouth.

"America, it's very late. You should've been in bed hours ago."

"NOOO!" America protested as England lifted him up. "Pwease, Engwand! Don't wanna!"

England ignored America's cries and left the room. He stepped out into the hallway and climbed up the marble staircase. When they got to America's room, England twisted the doorknob and pushed the door. He walked over to America's bed and tucked him under the covers. America flailed about and protested the entire time. America started sobbing, causing England to frown at him.

"Stop that now, America. Just get under the covers and go to sleep." England said firmly, but America ignored him. The young colony jamp out of bed and sped out of his bedroom. England narrowed his eyes and took off after him, "Get back here!"

America looked back at England and tripped over his own feet. He fell to the ground and froze in shock. England immediately rushed over to help him up. By the time he got to America, the colony was bawling like a baby. England checked the boy for any signs of bruises or scrapes before engulfing him in a big hug. America rested his chin on England's shoulder, crying his eyes out.

England rubbed his back and gently rocked the colony, whispering what he hoped were words of comfort.

When America had ceased sobbing, England had half a mind to scold him. However, the young blond's eyes stared up at England pitifully, and England decided against reprimanding the little one.

"Come on, America. Let's get you to bed." he gently picked the blue-eyed colony up and once he was inside America's bedroom, he tucked his colony under the covers. England sat down on the edge of America's bed, caressing his little cheeks.

"I'm sowwy." America apologised quietly, hiding his face under the covers.

"I know you are," England reached out a hand and gently stroked the colony's soft golden hair, "Now get to sleep."

America peered over the covers and pushed them down below his chin.

"Stay wiv me?"

England smiled softly, "Of course."

A flash of lightning streaked by and America immediately tensed. The soft feel of England's hand brushing his hair slowly made him relax a little. England hummed a little lullaby to get his colony to go to sleep. America yawned and his eyes fluttered a little before finally closing. When England was finished, he planted a kiss on America's forehead.

"Goodnight, America."

"Goodnight, England."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _**A Few Centuries Later**___-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The former empire inhaled the sweet scent of his tea. Ah, tea. Even after all those years, he still believed it to be one of the world's greatest creations. He brought the tea cup up to his lips and took a sip. The booming sounds of thunder outside made him sigh. It just never stopped, did it?

"AH! IGGY!"

England jumped out of his skin at the bellow, spilling tea all over his trousers. Something threw itself at him, causing England to drop his tea cup.

"Britain, make the storm stop!" America wailed. England scowled.

"Get off me, you idiot!" England kicked America away and America fell over, tumbling on his back. He stared up at England with a hurt look. America tried to make his eyes go as big as he could while pouting at the same time. England wasn't paying any attention, the broken tea cup being the only thing in England's line of sight. "Now look what you've done! You've gone and broken my tea cup, you buffoon!"

A flash of lightning made America scream.

"Oh, grow up, would you?!"

_The End._

**A/N: Yeah, ha ha. Not quite sure about that totally-lame ending. Anyway, as I said before, this was just something that came to mind and it took me about half an hour to write, so it might be a little rushed. Then the cover photo took about ten minutes to draw, but for some reason my computer won't allow me to upload it, so I'll probably just do it later. This was just a silly little one-shot to distract me from the things that I should be doing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that. Reviews are very helpful ;)**


End file.
